Tus
Tūs (トゥース) is a secondary character from The Heroic Legend of Arslan and a playable character in Arslan: The Warriors of Legend. He is famed for his silver eyes and his expert chain-wielding fighting style. During the start of the Lusitanian invasion, Tūs was ordered to guard the distant southern Zala. Together with Isfan and Zaravant, he heeds Arslan's call to liberate the capital. Personality Tūs rarely speaks, but his soberness and punctuality are indisputable. Everyone in the Parsian ranks trusts him as a reliable and dignified man who faithfully completes his every order. A warm kindness lies underneath his quiet collectedness, and those willing to see it appreciate him dearly. Quotes :See also: Tus/Quotes Gameplay Movesets :R1 (Unique Skill): Tus whips his mace forward, causing the ground to erupt. He tugs the chain back to drag hit enemies closer towards him. : : Tus extends his mace directly in front of him. If he hits an opponent, he yanks them towards him and catches his airborne foe with his sword. He slams them down on the ground to blast them and others away. Should he miss with his first strike, Tus will slam his mace against the ground for less damage. Breaker Blade= ;Power Weapon Art : : Twirls chain before sending mace end to hit foes in front of him. Brings foes closer to him if it hits. : , : Whips mace up to launch hit foes into the air. : , , : Twirls mace to slam on ground ahead of him. : , , , , ( ): Stabs the ground with his sword. Follows with a stronger slash to knock opponents back. : , , , , , ): Stabs the ground with his sword while surrounded by a whirlwind. He turns for a diagonal slash while surrounded by a whirlwind. : , , , , , : Tus rapidly whips his mace around as he sprints forward. He ends his sprint by slamming his mace on the ground. Long recovery time while he twirls his mace back to his wrist. : , , , , , : Three horizontal slashes while he steps forward. He places his sword over him and shoulder rams forward. He follows with a horizontal swing and ends by slamming his sword on the ground for splash damage. : , : A quick slice that makes him hover slightly and stops the angle of his descent. : , : Twirls in the air before slamming his sword on the ground. :Dashing : A hopping diagonal slash. :Charge Shift: Swings sword and sends a whirlwind forward. ;Miasma Weapon Art : , , , ( ): Tus swings his sword down, On the appending charge, he spins around to generate a whirlwind. : , , , , , , ( ): Tus does two spinning slashes to the right, then stands and swings his sword diagonally to the left. ;Water Weapon Art : , , , : Tus whips his mace around then catches an enemy in the air. If he hits, he swings the enemy around before slamming the target into the ground. He quickly retracts his mace if he misses. : , , , , : A mighty slash with his sword that launches opponents upward. He follows with a quick bash with his mace. ;Fusion Weapon Art :Fire and Wind Elements :C3 is Wind. C5 and C6 are fire. ;Mounted Moveset : , , , , , , , : Swings his sword to the right side of his saddle. : (during Power Sprint): A single powerful sword swipe. |-|Iron Spear= ;Wind Weapon Art : : Leaps into the air while twirling his spear before slamming the blade end on the ground. Stuns nearby opponents. : , : Diagonal slash that launches hit foes. : , , : Sprints forward while twirling his spear. Ends with a lunging stab. : , , , , ( ): Crouching diagonal slash. The appending charge has him stab his spear into the ground and leap into the air to grab the end of it. Using his spear as an achor, he swings around to rapidly kick foes. He straightens himself at the spear end to flip for a diagonal swing. : , , , , , ( ): Launches foes with a rising slash. While he is airborne, Tus points his spear blade at angle before twirling his spear for his dive. He lands to follow with a powerful stab. : , , , , , , ( ): Hurls foes upwards with a whirlwind. While he is airborne, Tus aims with his spear to his next diving point, triggering another whirlwind upon his landing. : , , , , , : A stab followed by four up-and-down chops, one set aimed at the left and the other angled towards the right. He quickly swings his spear diagonally before he stabs again. Ends with a turning slash. : , : Quick stab downwards. Will cause Tus to descend at a quicker rate. : , : Hovers slightly for an overhead slam. :Dashing : Twirls his spear for multiple hits. :Charge Shift: Bashes twice with the wooden part of his spear. Surrounds his strikes with a whirlwind. ;Power Weapon Art : , , , ( ): Slams bladed end of the spear into the ground that launches hit foes. Follows with a powerful stab to knock opponents further away from him. : , , , : Crouching diagonal slash that hits foes away from him. : , , , , : Holds spear above his head as he spins into the air, creating a whirlwind that launches hit foes. : , , , , , : Rapid-fire stabs that ends with a powerful thrust to blow foes back. ;Fire Weapon Art :C3, C4 and C6 have Fire Element. C3 and C4 are the same as Power moveset. C6 is the same as Wind moveset. ;Fusion Weapon Art :Miasma and Fire Element :C3, first hit of C5, and C6 have Miasma. Second hit of C5 has Fire. C3 and C5 are the same as Wind moveset. C4 and C6 are the same as Power moveset. ;Mounted Moveset :Same as Breaker Blade. Fighting Style Gallery Tus Original Costume (AWL DLC).jpg|Original costume Category:Heroic Legend of Arslan Characters